Various devices have been developed to support a patient's head during surgery.
A ProneView® Protective Helmet System (Dupaco, Inc., Oceanside, Calif., USA) includes a tray that is supported by an underlying operating table surface. Feet project from the tray and engage or suspend a face receptacle or cushion, which is configured to receive the patient's face or head in the prone position. The feet may be adjusted to raise or lower the support cushion. The cushion typically includes a wide mask for the eyes and another outlet for tubes exiting the mouth and a mirror that allows for visualization and assessment of the patient during the procedures. Examples of devices for supporting the patient's head in the prone position include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0066444 to Mazzei, U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,737 to Mazzei et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,333 to Mazzei. These devices are typically placed directly on the operating table. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0066444 to Mazzei includes a tray for supporting a head support, such as a ProneView® Protective Helmet System, off the table during surgeries. However, the tray in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0066444 to Mazzei has very limited motion and limited options for patient positioning.
A Disposa-View™ head positioning device (Vital Signs, Inc., Totowa, N.J., USA) is a disposable head positioning device for use in surgeries in the prone position. The Disposa-View™ head positioning device includes a foam support designed to receive the patient's face or head in the prone position so that pressure around the patient's eyes and face is reduced support is provided to the head and neck.
The ProneView® head support, the Disposa-View™ head positioning device, and other similar devices are generally used in thoracic and lumbar procedures such that the tray or base of the ProneView® head support or the Disposa-View™ head positioning device is supported by the operating table surface. However, in many procedures (such as procedures relating to the cervical spine), it is desirable for the patient's head to rest off the end of the table. For example, the patient's head may be placed on a support that extends away from the operating table. One example of such an off-the-table support is the Mayfield® headholder (Integra Lifesciences Corporation, Cincinnati, Ohio, USA). The Mayfield® headholder is a type of head support device that is typically mounted on a crossbar or other support that extends transversely off the end of an operating table. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,930 to Maciunas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,788 to Dinkier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,079 to Boetcker et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,551 to Dinkier et al.
The Mayfield® headholder can provide a wide range of motion and/or relatively secure head stabilization. For example, a clamp with three sterile pins can be driven into the skull to secure the patient's head. In particular, the pins are inserted through the scalp into the outer portion of the skull. In some cases, clamping the pins into the cranium can cause tissue injury, lacerations, and the like. Alternatively, a horseshoe holder, which fits tightly over the forehead and around the eyes, is used. However, this configuration may be a compression threat to the patient's eyes and soft tissue of the face. For example, excessive compression of the eyes can cause blindness or vision damage, and excessive compression of the soft tissue of the face can cause bruising and sores.